Another Liar
by 525600robstardreamer
Summary: "Why do I always have to believe the liars? Why does everyone lie? Why do the people you care about the most lie and the leave? Why am I stupid enough to not learn from my mistakes! AU and a little ooc


Just another lair

I couldn't believe I trusted him and fell for him. I suppose I should've learned from my mistakes and remember the examples of the past. My father for one who left after my brother was born and we never found out why.

He used to let me sit on his lap and tell me how we would live in a big house, we would be together and happy, without a care in the world. We weren't in the best financial state when I was younger and we owed a lot of debt but we got along just fine I suppose. I was six, my sister eleven and my brother not even one day old when our father left. We were upset,sad,and angry, but all I felt was disappointment, he lied to us, to me, and just left.

Then there was my sister who I guess was more affected than I was when our father left,she was often doing crazy and stupid things. She was sixteen when she was able to get a good job that paid well, we were glad because we had more money coming in. My mother managed two jobs and then my sister had her job, and I was in charge of taking care of my brother and the house. Everything was going well and for some time we were pretty content, but all things come to an end I suppose. It was just the two of us one day, our mother had gone to the doctor with my brother and left us at home. I remember that I was drawing when she asked me something.

'Kori do you trust me?'

'Of course I do, you're my big sister.'

'You're strong, right?'

'I think so, why are you asking?'

'Would you forgive me if I left?'

I didn't answer her,but she told me that she loved us and that she hoped that we would forgive her and that she would come back to stay with us again. She never came back, she became a famous model and never once tried to locate us . Now it's nine years later and I feel for a liar again.

"Why do I always have to believe the liars? Why does everyone lie? Why do the people you care about the most lie and the leave? Why am I stupid enough to not learn from my mistakes?!" When I said that I had kicked a nearby bush,and I started crying. I was in a nearby park and no one was here, it was past ten and it's the middle of November of course no one would be here.

"What did the bush ever do to you to cause you to kick it?"

Great here's the liar now, just what I needed.

"Go away Dick," I didn't want to see him right now, I just wanted to go to sleep and make the pain go away.

"Kori, please let me explain," I just wanted him to go away.

"There's nothing to explain Dick, you lied and you of all people know how I feel about people lying!"

"I know, I'm sorry for lying to you I really am but please understand why I did it."

"You told me you were going on a business trip, instead I find out that you were in a hospital for a week! If you would've told me that you needed to go there I would've understood, instead you make your secretary and our friends lie to me!"

"Look I'm sorry okay, but I know you, and I know that you wouldn't like it if I went to visit her in the hospital! I don't understand why you're mad at me and not our friends, they lied to you to!"

"You made them lie to me, and maybe if you would've told me what was going on I would have let you go and we wouldn't have this problem!"

"I wanted to do that but I knew you would just get jealous and angry trust me!"

I didn't feel like arguing anymore, I just wanted to go home and just lie on my bed. I walk past him and walk out the park and he follows.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Home," I live with him but I could just go to Karen's place or Rachael's,and if I had to I could go to a hotel.

"We aren't done talking Kori, we have to figure this out," he was now walking next to me.

"We can figure this out tomorrow all I want to do is go to sleep, so leave me alone," he grabbed my hand causing me to stop walking and look at him.

"Look Kori I'm so sorry I never meant to lie to you it's just that I didn't want you to get jealous or angry that I went to see her at the hospital. Please forgive me Kori, I'm really sorry I never meant to lie to you."

I was silent for a while before I removed my hand from his grasp. "But you did lie and now I realize it wasn't your fault for lying, it's mine for trusting you and for not learning from my mistakes."

"No, it isn't your fault it's mine, I didn't tell you the truth and that's my mistake." I wanted to forgive him I really did, but what's the use when I know he doesn't trust me.

"Dick do you love me?"

"Of course I do," I love him to but I just couldn't get past the part that he didn't trust me enough. I didn't what to say after he answered, so he spoke.

"Look Kori,everyone lies it's just part of what makes us human and we cant avoid it, it's much like making mistakes. The key for both is to learn from them to be a better person and do better in life. I learned from mine and what I've learned is that I can't lie to someone I love, and that I can't live without you."

I hop I wasn't making a mistake by forgiving him and then kissing him, but we have to make mistakes to learn from them right?

"I love you," he whispered against my lips.

"I love you to, but please promise me that you won't lie to me again."

"I promise, and to show you how much I trust you, I'll tell you right now that I have an engagement ring in my pocket, that I hope to give to you soon."

I kissed him again and while I did I hoped that this liar would not leave and that he would turn out just fine.


End file.
